gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Missions in GTA TGMP
Mission Passed Stings This is the complete list of missions in Grand Theft Auto: The General Mills' Project by Rockstar Games. Mission list is in chronological order. San Andreas General John Edward Mills *'The Informant' - given to Carl Jackson to find the people behind the theft of his Black Project. *'The Military and its Secrets' - Carl Jackson returns to Mills' base and finds the base abandoned. Carl Jackson *'General Mills' Last Stand?' - Carl Jackson finds Mills' hideout and is attempting to kill him. *'The K.A.C.C Military Fuels' - a race between Jackson and Mills is unofficially started when they search for fuel. *'Roughly Situations' - Feliman Damm is kidnapped by Mills' forces and Carl must rescue him. *'The Partnership' - a man by the name of George Cathliff wants to establish a partnership with Jackson. *'The Grudge' - Cathliff has a grudge against Jackson and his future descendants and is trying to kill him. *'The Corruption' of Power - Feliman Damm stumbles upon money and gradually becomes addicted. *'The Plan' - Damm and Jackson tries to find out Mills' hideout. *'The Breakthrough' - Damm and Jackson is successful in finding Mills' hideout, and is attempting to kill him once and for all. President Chin Cho Ching *'Protect the President' - President Ching is shot and needs to be picked up at the hospital. Feliman Damm *'Catch the Crook' - After being unsuccessful in killing Mills in the previous mission, Carl and Feliman learns that Mills in aboard a container freighter at the Los Santos Dock. *'The "Family" Dinner' - Feliman Damm hosts a party and invites his girlfriend over, but things just don't seem right. Liberty City James Pegorino *'The Old Acquaintance' - Carl is instructed by Pegorino to kill Niko Bellic during a diamond deal at the Libertonian Museum. President Akim Vilkasjo *'The Russian Mafia' - Carl is tasked to rescue his daughter, the player's fiance, from Russian mobsters. Carl Jackson *'Mr. President?' - Carl is furious with his president after being accused to having been a part of his daughter's death. Feliman Damm *'The Dangerous Road' - Carl receives a disturbing phone call from Feliman Damm to meet him at his mansion. *'The End of the Line' - Feliman Damm is kidnapped by General Mills' brother, Peter. *'The Warehouse of Death' - Feliman seeks revenge for his friend, Carl's death. He receives a phone call from a man calling himself Just a Friend. *'Royal Treachery' - Carl's fiance, Alisa, seems to have survived after all and learns the truth about Carl's death. *'Homecoming' - The National Office of Security Enforcement has managed to track down Peter Mills, and Feliman Damm and the Secret Service assaults Mills' base. *'Sweet Revenge' - Peter Mills is arrested and extradited to Feliman Damm. Gordon Jackson *'Presidential Election' - Gordon Jackson and Loran Betonski end their presidential elections. *'It's complicated...' - Gordon Jackson, after Loran Betonski's demise, is elected president and is surrounded by traitors. *'Fatal Injuries' - Gordon Jackson has been shot and is being treated at the local hospital. The hospital is attacked by assassins. *'We've got a Problem' - Feliman Damm seems to have survived his death and must deal with George Cathliff's assassin. *'The Mayor's Gift' - Julio Ochoa receives an anonymous gift from a voter. Gordon Jackson is called for. George Cathliff *'Inconvenient Matters' - George Cathliff hires a corrupt police officer to assault the Department of Justice and kill Liberty City's police commissioner, Frankie McReary. *'Secuding for a Price' - Cathliff instructs James Carnmalé to seduce the First Lady and assassinate Gordon Jackson. *'The Don's Daughter' - Cathliff instructs his daughter to seduce Gordon Jackson and betray him. *'The Trace' - Gordon and Dorothe Cathliff recovers in Cathliff's basement, only to be awakened by Julio Ochoa. Gordon Jackson and Feliman Damm *'Getting Cathliff '- Gordon and Feliman finds out where Cathliff's mansion is located, and launches an assault on his life. Dorothe Cathliff and Gordon Jackson *'The Sinister Wedding' - Gordon and Dorothe has planned to schedule a wedding. The wedding is attacked by George Cathliff's re-animated corpse. *'The Scandal' - Gordon and Dorothe Jackson exchange their rings and officially become husband and wife. Gordon betrays his wife with his sister-in-law, Dolores. *'A Normal Life' - Gordon leaves the presidential office after Dorothe's committed suicide and their son's absence, and marries his former sister-in-law. Gordon meets the newly-appointed police commissioner, Stewart Colhan, and they both try to find the truth about Dorothe's suicide. Police Commissioner Stewart Colhan and Gordon Jackson *'The Recording' - Following the death of Benjamin Alejandro, Stewart finds a recording on Bejamin's body that shows a hostage. The recording isn't complete. *'Bits and Pieces' - Stewart and Gordon try and find the missing pieces of the recording by breaking into a government building and search an Archives Room. *'Stewart's Boss' - Jaiden O'Malley, Stewart's boss, seems to be behind Dorothe's suicide, and Stewart and Gordon set up a plan to attack Jaiden and acquire the last piece of the recording. *'The Full Recording' - After acquiring the last piece of video frames from O'Malley's computer, Stewart and Gordon manage to complete the recording. Gordon's wife seems to have been the hostage on the recording. *'The Mistress' Secret' - After learning that Dolores, Gordon's former sister-in-law turned wife, was kidnapped and forced to reveal her sister as a person who was aware of a conspiracy, Gordon seeks revenge. *'The Chase' - Gordon and Stewart manage to trace Dolores down and try to kill her. *'The Confession' - After Stewart and Gordon split up, Gordon wants to confirm Stewart's story with Jaiden O'Malley. Gordon threatens O'Malley and learns the horrible truth. *'The End of all Lies' - After discovering Stewart and his wife's roles in the conspiracy to kill Dorothe, Gordon manages to track his wife down. His wife confesses she was a part of the conspiracy willingly to get her sister out of the way. She wanted to get rid of her sister so she could marry Gordon. Gordon Jackson *'Negotiation at its Price' - Gordon's daughter, Jennifer,is kidnapped by George Cathliff and Gordon must negotiate with Cathliff. Gordon's son, Joseph, betrays him and Jennifer is killed. *'The Medals of Valor' - A NOOSE team enters the area where Gordon Jackson is being held hostage by Cathliff and manages to infiltrate the base and rescue Gordon. The NOOSE team is later awarded with medals and instructed to head down to the docks to assault Cathliff's ship, Dwight II. *'Hunting Cathlif'f - The NOOSE team assaults the ship, but the team is betrayed. *'The Mouse in the Bait' - The NOOSE traitor survives the ship incident and is being paid off by President Joseph Cathliff and George Cathliff at their hideout. The hideout is attacked by the NOOSE and Gordon Jackson. *'The Changer of Time' - After learning that his son has taken his grandfather's side, Gordon Jackson plans to attack him and Cathliff at their presidential suites. *'The Sentence' - After murdering his son for betraying him, Gordon is arrested for the murder of the President Joseph Cathliff and is sentenced to death. *'Massacre for a Reason' - After learning that Gordon Jackson is on his way into the country after his valorous escape from prison, Cathliff plans to attack the subway where he is planned to come out of. Cathliff later announced his plan to attack the U.S. with missiles. *'Preparations' - Gordon is summoned to the Pentagon after he learns about the massacre and the warning made by George Cathliff. *'Cathliff on the Take' - Having only one hour left to take action against Cathliff before he launches his missiles, the FIB, NOOSE and Gordon Jackson are summoned to Cathliff's base by himself for the final showdown. *'The End?' - Gordon Jackson, only moments away from his death, is saved by his girlfriend. Gordon proceeds to stop Cathliff's missiles. Vice President Oliver Caruso *'General Observations' - FIB Agent John Mason and his team are tasked to rescue a V.I.P from General Mills and Akim Vilkasjo's abandoned hideout. Gordon Jackson *'Disruptive for a Reason' - Gordon and Mason attempt to stop Akim and Mills' plans for Liberty City. They kidnap one of Mills' associates and attempt to interrogate him. *'Plot and Escape' - After learning about Vilkasjo and Mills' true plans for Liberty City, Gordon and John attempt to warn the Civic Citadel, but are too late. Mills launches a chemical attack on Europe before launching his attack on the Civic Citadel. *'The Very Important Person' - Gordon Jackson orders the NOOSE to assault George Cathliff's son at Francis International in order to take the wounded Mills into custody. *'Kidnap of Consequence '- Gordon Jackson flies to Europe to discuss the chemical attacks with world leaders, until his plane is shot down by Akim Vilkasjo's men. Stewart Colhan makes sure Gordon is dead in the plane crash. A team of heavily trained NOOSE agents investigates the source of the chemical attacks. *'Consequence of Action' - By interrogating Mills in prison, Gordon Jackson acquires Akim Vilkasjo and his girlfriend's location, and sends both himself and a NOOSE team over to the hideout to try and rescue his girlfriend. *'Happy Birthday' - On his annual birthday party, Gordon Jackson is summoned to General Mills' cell to discuss the source of the chemical attacks. Mills tells Jackson the location of the source, but is kidnapped by Mills afterwards. A FIB team manages to track down Mills' courier to the location of the hideout. *'Presidential Rescue' - The NOOSE team assaults Mills' hideout. *'Gas Away' - From Mills' intel, Gordon and a NOOSE team assault a container freighter where the gas chemicals are stored. Gordon finds Mills onboard and manages to disarm and find the gas storage room under deck. Gordon is accidentally sealed inside with the gas, and sacrifices himself unaware to stop the gas. General John Edward Mills *'Mills for the Rescue' - John Mills and his son, Giorgio, attempt to rescue George Cathliff's son in order to launch even more attacks flawlessly. Mills is fatally wounded in the event. Felix Mills *'The Assault' - Jennifer Cathliff and Felix Mills attempt to overthrow General Mills from the government position of General. *'The Kidnapping' - Felix Mills and the Secret Service assault Mills and Cathliff's hideout. *'Breaking it up Piece by Piece' - General Mills is arrested by the NOOSE while Cathliff tries to get out of the country. *'The Project' - Felix Mills is summoned to the White House after having saved the President. *'The Big Shootout' - United Nations' headquarters have been attacked by Mills and Stewart Colhan's clones, and Felix Mills is ordered to secure the site. *'The Traitor' - Felix is arrested by the First Man for having "slept with his wife". *'Final Preparations' - Jennifer Cathliff and Felix learn about a gun that can kill General Mills from Cathliff's old hideout. *'Final Moment Part I' - Jennifer and Felix flies away in a helicopter to attack Mills' new hideout in order to stop his plans against the U.S. *'Last Moments II' - Jennifer and Felix wake up after being knocked out by Mills while a traitor within the Secret Service are on the way to finish them both. General John Edward Mills *'The Return' - John Mills betrays the president and kidnaps her together with George Cathliff. Category:Mission Pages Category:The General Mills' Project